callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance (level)
"Vengeance" is the sixth level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Characters * The Player (playable) * Jacob Hendricks * Rachel Kane (W.I.A.) * Goh Xiulan (K.I.A.) * John Taylor (voice only) Level Briefing Encryption #6F-20-6D-61. Protocol: Romeo Goh is intent on enacting Vengeance on the Winslow Accord safe house Mission approval denied. Agents should NOT proceed to Singapore, Safe Zone Active Mission - Day 3 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot Making it to Singapore in chaos, the Player and Hendricks tell Kane they're on their way, much to her disapproval (having disobeyed orders). Finding the 54i committing atrocities, the two agents make their way to Kane's location. On the way, Hendricks has doubts of Kane's loyalty, and starts to regret coming back to save her. Taylor eventually speaks to Hendricks and the Player by hacking into their comms, expressing his anger over the CIA's secret black project. Taylor asks them who the bad guys are, the yes men (CIA), or those who were left to rot (54i). In addition, Taylor expresses his satisfaction of seeing the 54 Immortals commit acts of brutality, believing their anger to be "righteous". The agents stealth their way through the café and temple courtyard to avoid attention. Kane doesn't respond on comms, leading Hendricks to assume comms are interrupted, but the Player says it's something else. As the Player expected, Goh Xiulan has taken Kane hostage, taken over the safe house and has the ability to speak to the Player and Hendricks on comms (through the help of Taylor). Killing the entire 54i's arsenal, the Player and Hendricks attempt to enter the building, but are knocked backward by an explosion. Refusing to leave Kane to die, the Player enters the building against Hendricks' orders. In the building, the Player dispatches grunts and unties Kane from her straps. Attacked by Goh Xiulan, she is subdued and killed by the Player pushing her head into a flame. The Player and Kane leave the burning safe house, as the former asks Hendricks does he have anything to say. In response, Hendricks is disturbed by the blood on the Player as the trio leave the scene. Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 12,000 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Aggressive:' Kill all of the enemies in the apartment before Hendricks does. *'Floor 'Em': Take down all enemies within 6 seconds. *'Show Off': Kill a sniper during a wall run. *'Like a Ghost': Get through the cafe undetected. *'Eye in the Sky': Destroy all Talons in the cafe. *'Cut Ya': Kill 5 enemies in the cafe using melee attacks without alerting any other enemies. *'To The Shadows': Get to the temple courtyard undetected. *'Whisper': Kill 5 enemies without any of them becoming alerted. *'Stealth Double Kill': Kill 2 enemies with one bullet two times without alerting any enemies. *'Counter-Snipe': Kill all snipers in the parking garage without being hit by any of them. *'Bring the Pain': Kill 10 enemies with a mounted turret. *'Now You're Mine': Kill 5 enemies with a P.A.W.W.S. *'Aerial Assault': Kill an enemy while in mid-air. Weapon Loadout Video Trivia *The song "Clockwork Squared" from Dead Ops Arcade can be heard through the television speaker in one of the houses the player must enter. * After killing the three 54i soldiers at the beginning of the level, there is a mirror in the bathroom where the Player cannot see their reflection. (Not true for the PS4 version) * Hendricks' KN-44 in the beginning does not have an optic on it until the stealth section is completed. Gallery Vengeance Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG 54 Immortals Warning BO3.png 54I-Message BO3.jpg|Hendricks and Player see 54i's message. Achievements/Trophies *'Blood for Blood' ( / ) - Complete "Vengeance" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels